


Ocean Eyes

by Mommys_alone_time



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 2021 Monsterfucking Valentines, Alien Sex, Atlantis, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Last Two Left, Manic Episode, Suicidal Thoughts, Underwater Sex, nobody dies though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommys_alone_time/pseuds/Mommys_alone_time
Summary: Rey’s enigmatic past draws her into one of the world’s most famous mysteries. Will she throw away everything to follow an inexplicable siren call from fate?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: 2021 Reylo MonsterLoving Valentines





	Ocean Eyes

I know I am manic. I know it. Is it even more true if I am accepting it instead of denying it? I barely eat. Everything makes me nauseated, and it is not worth the focus. I do not sleep. I cannot miss my chance, so here I have stood gripping this wooden rail since embarkation yesterday afternoon. Even overnight, with the wind wiping my hair into a matte as I watch the pitch-black waves move the moonlit horizon.

I know the cruise line is beginning to be suspicious of me. I have noticed the security officers hovering around me more and more. A sprightly woman in a pencil skirt has stopped by to make sure I am enjoying my stay aboard. Knowing how to lie well has bought me a few more hours before doubt returns. _Almost there_.

This all started a few weeks ago. I was getting ready to meet a friend for dinner when my entire house lit up with stark white light. Like someone had turned flood lights to every window. I sat on my couch and closed my eyes. In the dark of my closed eyes, I saw flashes of a life I have never known. I felt a love so powerful it joined into my soul. Suddenly there is this pull that is impossible to ignore. I just know I must unequivocally go to it. To that love which needs me. I opened my eyes to a morning lit house and missed calls from my upset friend.

I tried to ignore it. For seven painful days I tried to move on like things were normal. I came home every day from work with a raging migraine and what I could only describe as holding my soul to this spot fatigue. Pushing against the continual current exhausted me. I chugged painkillers just to get a few hours of unconsciousness, only for the pull to return the next morning. On the morning of the seventh day, I broke. I pulled out my laptop and a compass set on discovering what direction my pull was coming from. I turn until I can feel myself being pulled to the wall. I pull up Maps on my computer and follow that direction from my point. The line leads to the Bahamas. Islands surrounded by water.

I immediately started selling all my things. Anything of value. Everything else will be left. I saved my next paycheck, not paying any bills. I booked a last minute cheap cruise to various Bahamian islands, and then sold my laptop. I drove my car from New Jersey to Miami, Florida. I stopped a few times to “Sleep”, only to wake up shortly after needing to keep moving. I boarded the ship with my one suitcase, planting myself at the railing of the aft end of the ship.

I close my eyes and grip the rail feeling my heart begin to race in my chest. _Now. Jump now_. I shoot my eyes open and push myself up onto the rail. I throw both legs over the ledge and jump into the churning grey water below. The fall to the waves was almost orgasmic. It was like my body was finally catching up to my pulled away soul. I hit the water with such force that all the air in my body is forced out, and the shock of it made me unable to breath. I knew that I should panic. I knew that I was drowning. The great propellers pushing me deep into the dark.

But I was not scared. I was not panicking. I could feel my body shutting down around me, but I could feel the love surrounding me doing the squeezing. Suddenly I could see a reflection of myself mirroring before me, my arms reaching out to my hand. I reach my hand forward, and as soon as our finger tips touch, I feel the water around my fingers turn viscous. I am pulled forward as if pulled through a mirror. I close my eyes and feel everything stop. The pull stops; My heart stops; My life stops; If this is dying, why do I feel so alive? Why do I feel whole? That love is sending fire through my veins leaving heat on my cold skin.

I open my eyes to a whole new world.

A beautiful city lightly aglow in a dreary grey haze. I can see lights floating about in the haze above me. I reach up a hand to try to touch one and gasp at the sight of my arm. My beautiful tan skin is pale white with my freckles looking like ink splotches on paper. I feel up and down my arms, padding my chest checking on every part of me. My maxi dress is the same one I had on while on the ship, the colors just looked different. Sharper. I could see the crooked line of the individual fibers as the two colors met and everything looked like I was seeing it through a hazy filter.

I walked through a carved sandstone gate, following a white stone paved road. I pass house after elegant house. All empty, and clean. I turn down a road that seems to be continually turning right, making me assume it was a circle. I turned back onto one of the side roads, finally seeing a gorgeous palace alight with pulsing glows. I start to feel that tug again. More persistent, but less painful. _In there_.

I run. A smile breaks into my face as I frolic down the stone road clutching this kid before Christmas feeling to my chest. I run through a gateway into a large palace entry garden. The floor was made of these beautifully patterned blue and green sea glass tiles, with small gardens swaying on either side. There was a rounded staircase protruding from the heavy leaded wrought iron and stained sea glass door to the floor ahead of me. It is the most beautiful place I have ever seen, but my eyes can not be troubled to look.

At the top of the staircase stood a man with dark sable hair curling around his head loosely. He was very tall, with lithe strong limbs locked tight. He was barefoot wearing a pair of black dress pants, with a grey button-down dress shirt and tight black vest. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, and his shirt left open at the top. His skin was pale white, with a sprinkle of a few black moles, and a scar running from his brow to his collarbone. His obsidian eyes were suddenly what kept me pinned to this earth. They spoke a language that only I knew.

“It’s you!” He whispers stepping down the steps slowly. “It’s really you.”

“You know who I am?” I ask quietly. I was found on a beach as a toddler, abandoned by my parents. I was raised in a children's home with my only clue to my identity being a bracelet that had the name Reyanna engraved on it. The state gave me the last name of Smith.

“Oh Reyanna, I know you like I know myself.” He says stepping up to me slowly. I blink away tears. “Let me show you who you are.” He whispers tracing his hands up my sides cupping my head gently in his large hands. His forehead meets mine like a magnet meeting its opposite.

 _Twenty-two years ago, you were hidden amongst the humans to keep you safe. Your parents both lost their lives hiding you_. I hear him whisper in my head as a jumble of memories plays before my eyelids. He stops as he can sense my confusion. _Three thousand, three hundred, and sixty-nine years ago our Makers came to our planet. They mated with the humans from our island, creating our species. They gave us their technologies, thousands of years advanced from the primitive peoples around them. They bred and thrived creating a vast society._

_We started to feel superior to the humans. We lived longer, were stronger, were more advanced. Before long we started fighting amongst ourselves, as differing moral opinions fought. The prevailing opinion was that humans were beneath us and were exempt from having rights. They used them, enslaved them… treated them like animals and threw them away like garbage. A small few despised what was being done. They retreated into the shadows to prepare for if they needed to run._

_The Makers were always clear that the humans were to be treated as equals. They knew that when they returned, they would be justifiably angry. Your parents, my parents, and four others snuck away in the night returning to the sea. They flew away from the island and started to secretly build this beautiful city within the safety of this trench and sea cavern. There is a special instrument within the palace that keeps us hidden from any eyes, human or Maker. I was born while they were building the Palace._ He says tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear. _When I was ten you were born to your parents. They were periodically sending scouts to the island until one time they did not return. My grandparents volunteered to go and report back what is found._ I can feel his forehead crinkle beneath mine.

 _They came back scared to their marrow with stories of the Maker’s wiping our island out and into the sea. Everything sinking in on itself into a crater at the bottom of the water. Every man, woman, and child gone. They never went back, for fear of the Maker’s finding them too. My grandparent’s died hours from each other from grief. It was too much loss for two souls to witness_. He swallows and nuzzles his nose down mine.

 _Your parents did not feel safe. They felt like the Maker’s would find us here and chose to hide you among the humans. They left you on a busy beach and led the Maker’s away_. He trails his hands down my arms entwining his fingers with mine giving my hands a light squeeze.

 _Two weeks ago, my parents left me here, and went to find you. They tried to undo the memory wipe your parents gave you, but they were unsuccessful. What they could return was our bond. We share a soul. Forever calling to each other in hopes that it will lead you to me_.

 _What happened to them?_ I whisper stroking his thumbs with mine.

 _They are in hiding. They have not checked in recently, but I can feel them both alive somewhere in the Atlantic._ He swallows and I can see the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. _They will come back when they feel it is safe._

 _I have been waiting here for you_. He says quietly squeezing my hands. Twenty-two years of the hell I have been feeling for the past two weeks. I shudder as the reality of that pain sinks in. I start to cry unable to stop this unswallowable lump form in my throat. He pulls his forehead from mine cupping my chin in both of his large hands with his fingers twining in my hair and his thumbs wiping loose tears.

“Can I kiss you?” He whispers pulling me slowly closer. I bit my lower lip and lean into his chest nodding.

His plush lips meet mine and the explosion is instant like a spark catching gunpowder. My hands tangle into his hair and his hands slide down my back pulling my hips flush with his as our mouths open and explore the other’s secrets. It is this slow-moving fire that is sent up my body from every place of contact burning away what reservations I might have had.

I crawl up his body wrapping my legs around his waist, and we both groan as we feel the electrified friction shoot through our bodies as our hips meet. He digs his fingers into my ass pulling up the skirt of my dress until his fingertips graze my blazing skin. Carrying me up the stairs he swings open the heavy door and sits me down on a plush couch that looks like it was craved from the floor. Kneeling between my knees he slips my dress up and over my head tossing it behind him to slowly sink to the floor.

“You are so beautiful.” He says bringing his lips to mine again. I blush as his hands span my ribcage and his thumbs graze over my pebbled nipples. He palms my breasts and I arch my back pushing them harder into his strong hands. His lips trace down my neck, across my collarbone, and sucking first one nipple than the other into his warm mouth. He trails kisses back up my neck and pushes me down onto my back. He palms his hands down my sides, hooking his fingers into my underwear and pulling them down and off my pale legs.

He trails kisses up my thighs, pushing me open wide to bury his face as his tongue and lips slowly burn me alive. With every stripe, and suck I am struck pulsing with an ever-rising tide threatening to drown me again. He runs his fingers down my slit, swirling his forefinger in and out slowly. I scream, pulling his hair from its roots. He adds another large finger, timing his thrusts with the circles of his tongue. My hands fist into his hair.

“I don’t even know your name.” I whine as I feal my body inch towards release. I can feel his smile against my labia, but his fingers and tongue never stop. I throw my head back as I feel electricity burst out from every cell of my body. I moan and shiver riding the most unique orgasm I have ever had squeezing his head with my thighs. He gently pulls me apart and frees himself sitting back on his heels watching proudly as I writhe. “What was that?” I whisper realizing I do not need to catch my breath. My chest is not moving at all.

“You and I are special. The last of our great race. Engineered perfectly by the Maker’s for every surface of this planet. When on land, your human lungs supply you with oxygen.” He says palming a fiery line up my leg, over my hip, to my ribcage. “When in water, your gills will supply it for you.” I follow his hand to find three small flaps of loose skin on either side of my ribcage.

“What are we?!” Suddenly curious to know if there is anything else that I did not know about. I bring my hands to my face checking for webs. He huffs a laugh and brings me in for a kiss.

“We are Atlanteans.” He says quietly watching my reaction.

“Like Atlantis?... It was real?” I whisper in awe meeting his gaze. 

“It was real.” He says sadly, tucking a loose and floating hair behind my ear. “I am the great great grandson of Atlas, who the great city was named for.”

“Atlas. The Atlas. Who held up the stars? Demi-god son of Poseidon, the God of the seas?!...” I squeak.

“One day soon I will tell you the true stories of our families.” He says softly sitting beside me threading his fingers with mine. I look down at our hands interlocked.

All my life I felt like an outsider. Different from everyone around me. I was tall, and lanky. I had long fingers and toes. The children at the orphanage made fun of me for it so I always wore close toed shoes and kept my hands scrunched in my pockets. I would never linger in mirrors because I always felt like my eyes were too far apart marring what might have been a beautiful face otherwise. Here, entwined with his strong and long fingers I feel whole. I do not feel like an outcast. I feel like I belong.

“You never answered me.” I shift my weight, leaning into his chest as he wraps a lithe arm around my shoulders.

“What didn’t I answer, my love?” He says running his nose down mine.

“I still don’t know your name.” I smile climbing to straddle his lap. He smiles back bringing his lips to mine.

“My name is Kylo.” He answers palming my ass, pulling my hips to meet his. I can feel his huge erection through his thin pants and my wide eyes shoot up to his. He smiles this glorious slightly crooked smile pulling me into a passionate kiss. I trail my fingers down his hard chest, unbuttoning his vest and his soft grey shirt. He leans forward kissing my neck as he slips one arm, and then the other, out of their sleeves enveloping me with his bare arms and chest.

He turns and lays me down onto the couch as my legs wrap around his waist. He kisses across my jaw and down my neck as his hands palm my breasts twisting my nipples between his forefingers and thumbs.

He sits back on his heels and unbuttons his pants. He kneels up pushing them down his legs to float to the floor with everything else. I sit up on my elbows biting my lower lip. _Oh dear_.

He kneels between my legs stroking his monstrous pink dick. The thing looked like a third arm. It was wide and slightly curved with a wide fluted head at the tip.

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” He smiles climbing over my body to rest on an elbow by my ribcage. He takes my hand in his and wraps my fingers around himself helping me stroke. He closes his eyes and softly moans. His soft velvet skin squeezes through my ringed fingers, oddly soft while structured. “I’m not like human males. We do not need to be as hard. I need to be able to move with you.” I nod bringing my lips to his as he smiles into my kisses. He grabs my chin pulling back. “We don’t have to if you aren’t ready. This is already more than I thought we would ever have.” He says searching my eyes. I shake my head.

“I want to.” I whisper keeping his gaze. He runs his nose down mine and his plush lips kiss me gently. I feel his knees spread beneath me, and he lines himself up slowly sliding in until our hips meet flush. I gasp as this feeling rocks my soul. He is barely moving in and out of me, but we are undulating energy together as lightening ripples from every roll of our bodies. He braces onto his elbows, wrapping his arms under my shoulders holding my head in his large hands. He kisses me softly then smiles down at me. He closes his eyes and brings his forehead to mine, and just like before our minds lock magnetically.

 _You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen_. He worships in my head. I close my eyes and I can feel every sensation that he feels. I cannot tell where I begin, and he ends.

He whispers worshipful nothings into my mind, as we speed towards a release like a car down a hill with no brakes. This first time would have no finesse, no time to extend the inevitable. Just feeling and instinct as our bodies react to the other’s needs. I dig my fingers into his shoulder blades gripping on as we both jump over the edge to a glorious fall and release. I can feel warmth seep into my belly, filling an emptiness I did not know I had. With our foreheads locked we can feel the energy coursing and pulsing with every beat of our hearts. _That was just as incredible as I knew it would be_. He smiles kissing me softly. _I did not know sex could be like that_. I blush thinking about the few train wreck experiences I have had previously. He nods, and I blush harder realizing he just say those play out in his head. _I was waiting for you._ He smiles with no judgement. Our bodies still wrapped into each other.

 _I do not know what our future holds, Reyanna_. He whispers stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. _But I cannot wait to spend it with you._ I smile back pulling his chest closer. _Doing more of this, I hope_. I blush at my naughty talk and his smile blinds my soul. He pulls his forehead back shining that crooked smile with dimples grazing his cheeks.

“Much, much more of that.” He growls bringing my lips to his. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this one. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Happy 2021 Monsterfucking Valentines day y'all! 😘💋🌹💕💖


End file.
